


Questions leads to answers and that's not exactly what you want to hear

by dragonndoggod



Series: sex, spies and other small lies [4]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Bodyguard, Gen, M/M, Spies, Spy - Freeform, archer inspired, bodyguarding, covert agent, older shirou, shirou is a covert agent, shirou is a spy, yonekuni is curious, younger yonekuni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Yonekuni has been curious as to why Shirou doesn't live the way other heavyweights live.  Doesn't flaunt his strength and his status.  Of course, he hadn't thought much about Shirou's other job.  Yonekuni finds himself embarrassing himself.





	Questions leads to answers and that's not exactly what you want to hear

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this very slowly. It's summer, but everything has been slow. I've been slow. But things have been pretty weird for me. Had family visiting in June, so I hadn't had a chance to actually sit down and type anything up. I'm winging this, writing for the sake of writing.
> 
> It makes some sense to me, but I love writing a smitten Yonekuni who is trying to figure out his feelings for Shirou :)
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own.

In the two weeks since he met the one person that changed his life, becoming his now bodyguard, Yonekuni had been accidentally hit twice and knocked out once.  Of course he knew it was his fault for sneaking up behind Shirou, intent on stealing a kiss.  Each time he had hoped to steal one and on the fourth time, he managed to get that kiss he had been wanting.  A kiss that, as brief as it was, was the sweetest kiss he had ever had.

Yonekuni found himself wanting to smile, just a hint of a crack of one before he ducked his head.  In the background he could hear the teacher drone on, the murmuring of surprise telling him that the girls had caught onto the fact that he wanted to smile.  He could feel the gaze on the back of his head, the ever telling presence from the back of the classroom that watched him and the whole classroom.

At the time, he hadn't thought that Shirou would take the whole "body guarding" seriously.  He thought that the older male would be like the other body guards that some of the students had.  Either station themselves in the hallway or in the teacher's lounge, relaxing and chatting among themselves until their wards required them.  Deep down he knew he wasn't in as much danger as he had lead others to believe.  Only wanted to have the male close by, hoping the heavyweight would notice him.

Of course it hadn't escaped his notice of how he acted around Shirou versus how he acted around his male classmates.  The hostile looks when they got too close to him, either by accident or on purpose.  The lovesick looks that the few light and middle weights dared to send his way.  Briefly wondering if Shirou felt the same way when he sent the older male looks of his own.

Tapping his pencil on his open text book, glancing at the whiteboard and the calculations that the teacher was writing out.  It didn't take a genius to see how the middleweight teacher hesitated, pausing for a moment before shakily continuing under the watchful gaze.  He didn't have to look around to know that he was the recipient of a mixture of jealousy, enviousness and resentful looks that others would constantly send him.  It didn't matter if they weren't in his class or even in his grade.  Those that had their own bodyguards were jealous of how close Shirou was to him.  Of the attention that the older male gave him.  They wanted the closeness that he had, jealous of the fact that while they had their guards and their money, they don't have the attention he was getting.

If he were to fully think about his classmates, put himself in their shoes and know the loneliness that they felt, he would understand.  But they just didn't understand.  They just wanted their guards to give them the same feeling that Shirou was giving him, even if Shirou didn't know of his growing feelings.

They didn't understand the fact that Shirou was suppressing his soul, giving off the appearance of just a middleweight dog.  Nothing he showed to the world would indicate of what the older man truly was.  Just a false front, one that was timid with little strength to back up the cool aloof he gave off and gave his charge his attention in ways that others in his profession would never do.

After the first few days of school, he tried to corner the heavyweight.  Thinking he was clever and fast enough that he would be able to get answers to his questions.  Instead, through he found his back being slammed against the wall with a hand braces just centimeters away from his throat.  A muffled curse, hands dropping away and a few steps backs.  He should have remembered, should be scared by the male's actions.  Instead, the thrill of excitement and the overpowering scent coming from Shirou had him wanting nothing more than to nuzzle into Shirou's neck and breath in more of that scent.

Instead, he watched as grey eyes searched his face before the shaking of a head.  The turn away from him, almost as if his bodyguard was dismissing him.  Reaching out, his hand caught Shirou's arm to stop him from putting more distance between them.

"Why do you act like that?"  He had asked, dropping his hand quickly.

"Like what?" An almost innocent look and tone, one he would have believed if he hadn't constantly witnessed the male wearing a calculated look out in public.

"Act like you don't have the strength you were born with," a nod towards the window and the school buildings that lay in the distance, "in the classroom.  You don't act like a heavyweight.  You downplay your status in society."  He tried to explain, not fully understanding the reason the male had yet to explain.

It was the way pale eyes lit up in understanding, turning away from him to the other side of their shared room, another thing that was specially afforded to him.

"I rather like keeping others on their toes," Shirou explained, loosening his tie before slipping it over his head with a sigh of relief, tossing the piece of his uniform on his bed.  "If they see me as someone weaker than what I actually am, they wouldn't give me a second thought.  Which, to be honest, I enjoy," a small smile the he caught, biting down on the inside of his cheek to hold back the grin that wanted to join.  "It allows me to do my job a lot easier than if others were to know that I am a top tier."

Emptying his pockets and shrugging off his blazer to hang it up for the following day.  Yonekuni watched Shirou's movements in silence, taking what was said to heart and knew he had to find out more.

"Still," he sat down on his bed with a little bounce, "others would respect you more if you carried yourself like the way I do.  You'd command the attention of everyone around you-"

"And what would that prove?"  Shirou shot back, narrowing his eyes over his shoulder.  "That just using your birth status you could get whatever you want?"  A shake of Shirou's head.  "Not everything can be solved by showing the world what I am and using my status to get what I want.  I want to believe in above that.  Above the basic nature of madararui.  But I'm not."

Yonekuni watched as nimble fingers slipped each button through each small hole.

"I don't want to be reduced down to my basic nature, though I end up using my gifts and talents to finish jobs and missions," the pause of words, the silence as the heavyweight from across him struggled to explain his reasoning.

"I've seen the aftermath of a top tier snake had their way to get what they wanted.  To see a lightweight being reduced to tears, a puddle of urine and vomit all because they could."

"That doesn't mean it happens all the time, " Yonekuni pointed out, leaning forward.

"You're right, of course," Shirou said softly, folding his shirt even though it was going to be washed the following day.  "That doesn't happen very often, they have their own masks and their own facades to keep up.  But when one does lose sight of themselves and decide to use their power and strength to destroy others because they  _can_ , I don't want to be seen as ruthless as them."

A deep breath that hitched as it was released, Yonekuni pressed his lips together to keep himself from speaking out.  It was enough that Shirou felt comfortable to explain his reasoning, even if he himself didn't fully see it from the older man's point of view.

"Everything I have,  _everything_ I've accomplished so far in my lie, I worked for.  The status that I have, what I was born with, is for those who need to know.  Even then, when  _I_ tell them, I am the one in control."

The look that Shirou sent him, silently judging him before sitting down on his bed, staring down at the floor.  For a brief moment, he wondered if the person Shirou was talking about was his mother.  He wouldn't put it past her to tear down someone that got in her way.

Shirou hadn't been fully forthcoming about himself and his past, almost tight lipped.  He had, on more than one occasion called his mother and asked her about his bodyguard.  Normally she would be less than forthcoming about her work and those that inquired to her about the services that she offered.  But when he asked about Shirou, she seemed happy, almost gleeful with boasting.

With information that had nothing to do with the older man.

When he asked more about him, more about the professional relationship she had with Shirou, she had hung up on him.

~

"Mister Madarame," the call of his name pulled him from his memories, jerking his head up to see that not only his teacher looking at him over his glasses, but his classmates were as well.  "If you could actually pay attention and answer the question, you can leave for the day.  Which, of course, your classmates will be very thankful."  Despite the teacher's stern words, Yonekuni caught darting glance from himself to the back of the classroom, leaving him guessing that his bodyguard wasn't amused.

He couldn't see Shirou from where he was sitting and he had hopped that the older male would be cracking even a hint of a smile, the behavior of his teacher lead to more questions.

Licking his bottom lip, determined to find out what was going on, he didn't notice the visible way his teacher gulped at him.

~

By the end of the day, behind the closed door of his private dorm that he shared with Shirou, he had his chance to ask though he found himself hesitating.  Knowing that he normally wasn't shy, more often than not he went after what he wanted.  But now he found himself taking baby steps, confused about the swirling emotions behind what he felt for the heavyweight.

Sucking up his courage, he was about to ask what was going on with his teacher and his strange behavior when the sound of an unfamiliar ring of a phone filled the air.

A low curse, long fingers reaching for the phone to answer it on the second ring.

For the two weeks that Shirou had been with him, that phone that he kept with him had stayed silent.  Yonekuni didn't have to ask, going by the stiffening of shoulders and the widening of eyes.  The look that Shirou sent him before turning around and heading towards the private bathroom, closing the door.

Yonekuni could only catch the muffled one sided conversation, barely understanding what was being said.  Rolling his shoulders and turning away from the door, wishing he could hear what was being spoken.

Normally he wouldn't consider himself nosy.  Usually kept to himself, not wanting to push his way into a situation that had  _nothing_ to do with him.  Now, though, he couldn't get enough.  Wanting to know more, wanting to know why he felt the urge to ask such questions that wasn't any of his business.

Moving towards Shirou's bed and the overwhelming scent that tugged at his senses, calling out to him.  A rumbled sound that resembled a call of his soul, reaching for one of the pillows that Shirou used.  Trailing his fingers across the crisp pillow case, picking up and bringing it up towards his face.  Burying his face into the pillow and taking a deep breath, letting the lingering scent wash over him and his senses, he didn't hear the door open.

Didn't see the slight confusion cross Shirou's face nor the coloring of cheeks.  He could only commit the scent to memory, hoping that would be enough to get through some personal alone time.

Hearing the clearing of a throat, his grasp on the pillow loosened, dropping it to the floor while his head jerked up.  Feeling a heated blush crossing his cheeks, Yonekuni licked his lips as he tried to ignore the embarrassment that was filling him.

Shirou didn't acknowledge the situation, his gaze calm and his words even.

"Get your things together," Shirou pushed away from the doorway and past him, grabbing his wallet and an empty bag that rested against the wall.  "We gotta go."

"What about classes?"  Yonekuni couldn't help but ask, not fully caring about his classes, only wanting to hear the older male's answer.

"You'll have a tutor when we get back to help you catch up with what you miss."

Yonekuni caught the twitching of lips and wondered if the ache in his chest was related to the budding feelings that started to grow.  Nodding his head, Yonekuni followed.

As he started packing a few clothes, unsure of how much to bring and what type, he found himself asking.

"What's going on?  You know, back in class?  I've never seen the teacher be  _that_ nervous.  Especially when he kept on looking back towards where you were sitting," he looked at Shirou, catching the widening of eyes.

"So you noticed that," Shirou chuckled softly before his expression became serious.  "I over heard some gossip going on, especially about you.  It seems as though your teacher wants to have sex with you.  He brought up the subject of maybe drugging you to get what he wants.  I didn't catch if he wanted to fuck you or be fucked by you."

Shirou shook his head, frowning.

"I didn't like the thought of him tricking you and others, so I just confronted him and reminded him that what happens to those that prey on under aged students and children," he scratched at his chin, eyeing him with worry that didn't show on his face.  "I may have also pulled my gun on him when he didn't take my words seriously."

With a shrug at his look, Yonekuni shook his head.

"Then I better take you seriously," Yonekuni joked as he slung his back across his shoulder, eyeing the way the gun holsters were situated, comfortable under the male's arms and the two guns that were checked and slipped back into their rightful places.

"By the way, did you pack for the heat?"

'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad,' Yonekuni thought to himself, a grin on his lips.


End file.
